Varia Side Stories
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: Nunca te quedes dormido en una reunión, puede que te impongan la tarea de tener que convivir todos los días con los más problemáticos asesinos de élite Vongola. A través del día a día, Tsuna irá conociendo a cada uno de los Varia, y tal vez, lograr descubrir que es lo que su pasado oculta y como terminaron en esa sede de locos descarriada que es su organización.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no es mío, es de Amano Akira. Hago esto con motivos de entretenimiento._

* * *

" _ **Varia Side Stories"**_

" _ **Capítulo I:**_

 _ **Nota mental: No dejarse convencer por tus ancestros"**_

\- ¡No, no! ¡Esperen!

Su voz fue ignorada y sus intentos para refrenar todo pasados de forma brutal por el arco del triunfo, y mientras la mesa salía volando hacia el jardín principal (llevándose a una ventana consigo y cayendo encima del pobre jardinero que terminó noqueado), cuchillos e ilusiones aparecían de un lado a otro y los tímpanos de varios sufrían, Tsuna se volvió a preguntar cómo demonios había acabado en esa situación.

El joven Décimo Vongola se tiró de rodillas y sollozó como niño pequeño que maldijera su mala suerte, en tanto, Squalo le gritaba mil improperios a Levi mientras lo perseguía por toda la sala con su espada tratando de cortarlo por la mitad, Fran molestaba a Belphegor con ilusiones y sus propias palabras lo cual hacía que el príncipe le lanzara toda su colección de cuchillos y Lussuria grababa todo con una cámara digital de alta calidad desde la puerta de la habitación.

¿Cómo fue que Tsuna se encontró en tal escena de circo? Para conocer la respuesta, habrá que retroceder el tiempo a aquellos momentos que Sawada Tsunayoshi llamaba "instantes tranquilos".

Es decir, hace unas horas. En la mañana del mismo día.

* * *

 _ **Ese mismo día, en la mañana…**_

Como parte de la transición para irse haciendo cargo poco a poco (y no con mucho entusiasmo por parte de Tsuna, cabe decir) de los asuntos de Vongola, el futuro décimo jefe realizaba cada vez más seguido y con más larga duración viajes a Italia, visitando todas las veces la mansión de la familia para estar presente en las juntas de ésta. Fue en una de esas juntas donde Tsuna cometió el error de dejarse llevar por las insistentes palabras de Timoteo, el Noveno Vongola, y la cara de cachorro de su _tatara - tatara abuelo_ , el Primer Vongola, Giotto.

" _Décimo_ " una voz le habló desde el interior de su cabeza _"Décimo, abre los ojos. La junta ya terminó."_

Una pequeña parte de Tsuna (o tal vez no tan pequeña) que seguía condicionada a los tratos de Reborn, lanzó un choque eléctrico a todo su cuerpo ante las palabras escuchadas que ocasionó que el joven líder despertara con grito de espanto y un salto que lo elevó unos centímetros de su silla.

\- ¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto! ¡Baja el arma!

Un silencio algo incomodo se instaló en la sala y en ese momento Tsuna recordó donde estaba. Una gota de sudor frio le bajó por la cara mientras Timoteo lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida y los guardianes de la novena generación, la mayoría ya en camino a la puerta para retirarse, lo observaron con expresiones de gracia. Lo normal en los primeros días luego del largo viaje de Japón hasta Italia.

\- Tal parece que al pequeño Décimo aún le cuesta adaptarse a estos cambios de horario - comentó a nada de reírse Ganauche, el joven (al menos comparado con sus demás compañeros) guardián del rayo - ¿Tenías una pesadilla, Décimo?

\- N-no, en sí no - tartamudeó tímidamente Tsuna, en su mente pudo escuchar la risa de Giotto seguido de una serie de disculpas por el susto que le propinó - S-solo desperté demasiado… abrupto por recuerdos del pasado.

\- Ese arcobaleno debe de ser un tutor terrible - Brow Nie Jr. le sonrió con indulgencia - El Décimo Cavallone también tiene sus momentos de ese tipo.

Y esa era una de las razones por las que Tsuna y Dino, incluso más allá de los lazos que tuvieron los respectivos jefes y fundadores de sus familias, se podían considerar hermanos; no cualquiera soportaba un entrenamiento con Reborn.

\- Me encargaré de que Tsunayoshi-kun duerma su respectivo tiempo luego de explicarle lo que se decidió en la junta - les habló Timoteo a sus guardianes, quienes en acto reflejo miraron con una especie de lástima a Tsuna. La súper intuición del joven líder le gritó que iba a estar en serios problemas en no mucho tiempo - Pueden retirarse.

Los guardianes respondieron a coro con un " _Sí, señor_ " para luego abandonar la estancia, dejando a Tsuna con Timoteo en otro renovado silencio aplastante e incomodo. El décimo Vongola no estaba muy seguro de que decir, siempre que llegaba el primer día a Italia su cuerpo le obligaba a dormir en los peores momentos, como en las juntas de familia, por ejemplo; aunque el Noveno parecía ya estar por demás acostumbrado a aquello y hasta risa le daba, Tsuna seguía sintiendo una profunda vergüenza.

\- E-esto, yo-

\- Dime Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿cómo van tus relaciones con Xanxus? - preguntó el Noveno sin dejar terminar de hablar al mencionado, quien abrió los ojos durante unos segundos ante la repentina interrogante para luego desviar la mirada - Ya veo, ¿y con los Varia? ¿Cómo se llevan tus guardianes con ellos?

Otra pregunta que Tsuna no tenía muchas ganas de contestar.

\- Squalo y Yamamoto se llevan muy bien - era el único par que realmente valía la pena ser presumido, los dos guardianes de la lluvia eran una pareja curiosa, pero parecían entenderse de forma sorprendente - Y _onii-san_ esta conviviendo más con Lussuria, para asuntos de lucha y todo eso.. - a simple vista esos dos se podían ver algo extraño, pero Tsuna no mentía cuando decía que extrañamente se iban llevando mejor conforme se encontraban - Y Mukuro y Fran…

¿Cómo se supone que podía explicar la relación de Mukuro y Fran? Sí, Fran era el aprendiz de Mukuro; aprendiz que luego de que Viper tuviera que salir por asuntos mayores por parte de los arcobaleno, ocupó el mismo lugar que poseyó en el futuro como la niebla de la organización, para asombro de varios, como pago de su maestro a Xanxus por algún favor hecho (Tsuna no tenía muchas ganas de enterarse que favor era aquel).

\- … creo que los dos están bien - captó a decir con una sonrisa nerviosa. Timoteo asintió ante las declaraciones para luego suspirar suavemente, a lo que Tsuna lo miró preocupado - ¿Pasa algo con eso?

\- Conoces la historia de Varia, ¿no es así, Tsunayoshi-kun? - Tsuna asintió, sintiendo en la atmosfera un cambio fuerte de actitud - Como una organización totalmente oficial y hasta cierto punto separada de la familia principal, se puede decir que su surgimiento fue en mi mandato. Pero su verdadero origen data de-

\- La época de Primo - completó el Décimo Vongola con el mismo tono serio que Timoteo. El Noveno le sonrió dulcemente ante su rápida respuesta.

Desde que los Vongola Gear pudieron ser devueltos a su forma de anillo según la voluntad de los guardianes, Tsuna se alegró que la conexión (o mejor dicho "el milagro Vongola" del Trinisette) con las generaciones pasadas, especialmente con la primera generación, siguiera presente. No era exageración decir que a Tsuna le encantaba platicar y convivir con Giotto siempre que podía; tampoco era extraño mencionar que la persona que más admiraba el Décmo Vongola fuera Primo, especialmente después de que lo lograra convencer de que le contara como fue la creación de la familia, momento en que el respeto que tenía hacía Giotto, de por sí alto, se incrementó.

Fue en el contar de esas historias cuando se mencionó el origen de Varia, empezando desde el porqué de su nombre. Al ver las personas que estaban bajo el mando de Ricardo, el futuro Vongola Secondo, y notar que eran casi tan variados como sus propios guardianes, Giotto bromeó diciendo que deberían de llamarse "Varia", literalmente, "varios" en italiano.

\- Aún con todo el problema de sucesión que hubo, Primo legó su puesto sin muchos problemas a Secondo, con quien había convivido años antes y era uno de sus generales en la guerra masiva de mafia que hubo, más fuertes. .. Secondo y Primo tuvieron una relación curiosa, pero se respetaban el uno al otro y admitían la autoridad que el otro poseía en ciertos aspectos. Para sorpresa de muchas personas, ambos se _llevaban bien_ \- Timeto le guiñó un ojo a Tsuna - Aunque por supuesto, tú que ya conoces la historia sabrás todo esto.

Tsuna rió nervioso, porque en realidad, lo sabía bastante bien.

\- Y es esa relación, Tsunayoshi-kun, la que tú y tus guardianes tienen que lograr con ellos - sentenció el Novelo alegre. Tsuna sintió que su alama se le iba del cuerpo.

\- ¿D-disculpe? - tartamudeó - ¿Una relación como…

\- Esa, sí. Sería bastante provechoso ¿no crees? Los Varia fueron de gran ayuda cuando pelearon con Byakuran en el futuro.

Tsuna tragó en seco. No podía negar que la ayuda de Xanxus y los demás los había salvado en la batalla contra las Coronas Funebres de Byakuran, pero aún así, ¡eso era cosa de aquel futuro!

\- B-bueno…

\- Xanxus se encuentra en una misión en estos momentos y tardará en regresar. Mientras tanto, Tsunayoshi-kun, tú te quedaras en la sede de los Varia un tiempo. Dependiendo del momento, iremos trayendo a uno de tus guardianes para que te ayude con tu… travesía.

El Décimo Vongola estaba a punto de caer en un ataque de pánico. Su cara ya se encontraba más pálida que de costumbre y sus manos titiritaban.

\- Así, cuando Xanxus regrese, podrás presumir que has logrado llevarte relativamente bien con su gente. Eso podría ayudarte para mejorar tu relación con él.

\- ¡No hay forma en la que pueda hacer eso! - exclamó Tsuna al borde del desmayo - ¡Y mucho menos con Xanxus, él me detesta! - Y no, para él no era válida la excusa de los dos eran una especie de reencarnación o algo parecido de Primo y Secondo, con ellos habían otros factores que ayudaron para que se llevaran relativamente bien; el ser parientes directos era uno de esos factores con los que no contaba Tsuna.

\- No hay otra opción, Tsunayoshi-kun, fue algo que se decidió en la junta.

\- ¡Pero yo no estaba consciente!

\- El que calla otorga - declaró firmemente Timoteo. Antes de que Tsuna pudiera volver a replicar, una tercera voz lo silenció.

\- ¿Por qué no intentarlo, Décimo? Después de todo, parece que tu "yo" del futuro pudo lograrlo - Tsuna movió su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, casi de forma mecanizada. Un sonriente Giotto, sentado a la silla de al lado, lo saludó con un gesto de la mano.

Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Primo no, por favor, no el asombrosamente capaz de convencer a todos Primo.

¿En qué momento se materializó? ¿Cómo es que no vio la llama que salía de su anillo Vongola?

\- ¿No es eso una especie de garantía de que es posible? Aún siendo un futuro distinto a este - habló Giotto en un tono que delataba lo seguro que estaba de sus palabras. Tsuna sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

\- P-pero…

\- ¿No son los lazos que se tienen con los demás lo más importante y los que ayudan a sobrepasar todo? ¿Qué tiene de malo tratar de crear dichos lazos con otra gente perteneciente a Vongola? - continuó con su discurso Giotto.

\- Bueno, no parece nada malo pero-

\- La convivencia te ayudará a que los conozcas mejor, lo que hará que los logres entender - Primo sonrió más grande - ¿No eso mismo lo que pasó con tus guardianes? ¿Cuál es la diferencia de intentar hacerlo con los Varia? Todos son igual de especiales, a su extraño modo.

En esos momentos, Tsuna deseaba que Primo no tuviera esa facilidad para que las personas le dijeran el "sí", aún en contra de sus verdaderos deseos. Y es que, sus argumentos tenían cierta lógica; no fue hasta que conoció a todos sus guardianes lo mejor posible que se fueron llevando cada vez mejor, incluso los reacios Mukuro y Hibari. Los Varia no podían ser tan diferentes, ¿verdad?

\- Aún así…

\- Xanxus puede ser un aliado formidable, tal como lo fue Ricardo para mí, ¿no lo crees? - y con eso, Giotto le dirigió la mirada de cachorro más convincente que Tsuna había visto en su vida - Entonces, décimo. ¿Por qué no aceptar?

Ok, suficiente.

Esa mirada y ese tono de voz eran imposibles de objetar.

Estúpida sangre Vongola.

\- Esta bien… - contestó resignado - ¡Pero quiero que se cumpla la parte en la que tendré a mis amigos cerca para que me ayuden!

\- No dudes de ello, Tsunayoshi-kun - respondió Timoteo, dándole una mirada de agradecimiento a Giotto quien le devolvió el gesto, contento - Entonces, vamos de una vez. El día apenas empieza y hay que aprovecharlo.

\- ¿D-de una vez? - rió nervioso - ¿C-cómo que "de una vez"?

\- Entre más pronto, más tiempo tendrás. No creo que quieras estar sin ningún avance en esto cuando Xanxus vuelva - declaró el Noveno satisfecho.

Quedarse con los Varia.

Quedarse con los Varia hasta que Xanxus regresara.

Quedarse con los Varia hasta que Xanxus regresara para así también, estar con él y "mejorar" su relación.

Tsuna cayó desmayado ante la perspectiva.

* * *

Y así, es como volvemos al escenario del principio. Con los Varia haciendo desastres en el cuartel como es su santa costumbre (incluso con más daños materiales de lo normal si se toma en cuenta que Xanxus no está, y por lo tanto, no tienen que preocuparse porque el ruido lo despierte o volar la habitación donde se encuentra), un Tsuna llorando en medio de los gritos y unos guardianes de la Décima generación que iban a ir llegando poco a poco en determinadas circunstancias.

Esas vacaciones iban a ser de las más estresantes que Tsuna iba a tener que soportar.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leer hasta aquí._

 _Como parte de una idea que tengo con una amiga de dedicarle fics a cada uno de los grupos de Katekyo, les presento el primer capítulo de esta historia centrada en los Varia. Nuestro pequeño Tsunita tendrá que convivir día a día con nuestros asesinos de elite favoritos, y así, conocer su propia historia personal para poder entenderlos._

 _Como pequeña aclaración: Realmente, nunca me gustó del todo el cambio que hubo de Anillos Vongola a Vongola Gear, los anillos se me hacen una especie de tradición, así que aquí pongo la opción de que los guardianes puedan regresarlos a su forma de anillo o de vongola gear según sea su gusto. Y perdonen, pero tenía que poner a Giotto, ese rubio es de mis favoritos y ¿qué mejor que fuera él que convenciera a Tsuna?_

 _Espero que esta pequeña introducción haya sido de gusto. Los siguientes capítulos serán más largos._

 _De antemano, gracias por leer. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


End file.
